Katsumi urara
|} katsumi urara(うらら勝美katsumi urara) is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure's Katsumi clan and a member of team midori. Background urara was born in katsumi clan,she had loving family and pretty normal childhood.she was very close to her brother shiki,she always admired him and loved him most,her father tsukino used to be ANBU Captain and her mother, kinaru, was also one of the members of anbu but she quitted just to care of her two children. shiki used to spent lots of time with urara,he was known as one of the strongest ninjas in konohagakure,when he was 17 he became strong enaugh to join anbu.his first mission turned out to be his last mission.he died protecting his father.when tsukino came back home uarara greeted him with huge smile and than asked where her brother was,tsukino fell on his knees and told urara that he wasnt able to protect shiki...both kinaru and nanami where there,kinaru also fell down on her knees and nanami was just standing there shocked,urara havnt showed any emotions,she was also shocked she went in her bedroom and yet couldnt realze what happened,than she started crying she didn't come out her room for a week.her father quitted being in anbu later Itachi Uchiha became captain. in academy she was quite popular however not as popular as Ino Yamanaka,she used to hang out with ino a lot,they both were only girls who could "fight" Ami, Fuki, and Kasumi. she was good at flower arranging and that was her favorite thing to do in academy becouse she didnt enjoyed studiyng. Personality urara is characterised as charming and friendly person,she can get along with most of the people,in some of the parts she was shown as tsundere. she always wants to know more,always is curious,she loves making people happy,friends and family mean lot for her thats why she can sometimes act mean and maybe little too protective over them.she isnt scared of fights,monsters,bijuus or any kind of challenges but she is afraid of love confessions towards her or falling in love,however she loves helping friends with their love problems at that time she acts like Psychologist.she always admired her brother,after his death she started hiding her sadness under smiles and laughs,she always tried to avoid questions about her brother or father. Appearance urara in Part II. urara has white hair and fair skin; traits that she inherited from both her moth er and her father. In Part I,her hair is long as always,she wears baby pink hair clips. she wears high waisted redish-pink skirt and short black top.black glove on right hand and bandages around left hand.she also wears red forehead protector around her waist and gray sandals. In Part II, urara's hair as usual is very long,she wears same hair clip she wore two and half years ago.she wears reddish-pink cropped top,tight,gray shorts and white apron skirt with blue konohagakure symbol on it.she also wears gray sandals.she removed forehead protector from her outfit. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she dons the s tandard uniform of her village inclusive of flak jacket.she wears hair as long,up ponytail and still hasnt removed hair clip from her hair.she is wearing the forehead protector of the Allied Shinobi Forces around her ponytail. Abilities hibi eye As a member of theKatsumi clan , Urara possesses the hibi eye,its her kekkei genkai.it is said that hibi eye gave birth to byakugan and byakugan gave birth to sharingan.when using hibi eye users eyes start to become green and kind of light up.hibi eye users are able to see bone structure of people and break their bones with green chakra that come from their fingers.when fighting someone who also uses hibi eyes green chakra protects uarara from opponents green chakra.it is able to see from long distance however not as long as byakugan can. taijutsu as user of hibi eye,she is good at taijutsu.it is her strongest spot while her weakest is genjutsu.she moves quickly to avoid attacks from enemies and than quickly touches them with fingers.she doesnt uses taijutsu without hibi eye. Chakra Control urara appears to have good chakra control however no good enaugh to become medical ninja,she tried to become one however she failed,she was dissapointed of herself but her brother cheered her up. Stats Part I Introduction Arc she was first seen along with the graduating class, including Naruto. She was grouped into Team 9 along with hikaru yukari, ayato masato and their sensei midori tori. Chūnin Exam Arc ayato and hikaru found out about chunin exams from midori,however urara already knewabout it from her brother,she used to watch him train for the exams even if she was very young back than she was able to remember everything her brother told her when he passed chunin exams.she remembered that he said that last question about hibiki's exam was most important and that by answering only last question would be enaugh to pass first part,he didnt told her what question it was he wanted to see urara's decision...urara told everything to her team,hikaru was able to answer all of the questions,ayato and urara only were able to answer few questions however they sucefully passed hibiki's exam by just staying in the exam room. in the second part Team 9 found the training area 44,also known as Shi No Mori and the second stage started.The rules of the exam were explained,the forms signed and scrolls given (they got the Heaven scroll) hikaru insisted to go to the gate number 13,as it was his lucky number. urara just blinked and said ,,The number of the gate is not what will decide whether we pass or not...our skills are." So team 9 chose that gate. When they arrived in front of it ayato grinned. ,,Ah! A river! Good plan hikaru! We can just follow the river,since it leads to the tower! And if we don't bump into someone doing the same,we can just ambush people at the tower!" urara noded and followed,she wasn’t surprised with hikaru’s clever plan she already knew how smart he was she was thinking that she was lucky to have teammate like him. After walking into the forest they stopped for a moment. ,,Ok,so who's gonna carry the scroll?" ayato asked,pulling said scroll out of his backpack. ,,hikaru should carry it with him." –said urara and smiled to hikaru showing him that she believes in him. hikaru took the scroll from him and said –“It should be me. No one will suspect that the weakest member of the team has it..."hikaru muttered and tucked it into his backpack. ,,I see...That's smart. Good plan! Now let's go and kick some ass!!" said ayato and they started running. Urara wasn’t happy about words hikaru said that’s why she just noded and followed them. they felt a strong breeze as the team from Grass passed them. ,,T-They are fast!" Masato exclaimed. ,,They are going after Naruto’s team!" hikaru said watching them disappear. ,,Yeah,everyone wants to kick Uchiha's ass." Masato said. ,,Should we go help them?" ,,No....they are our enemies as well." Said urara because she didn’t wanted to get into any trouble because of rival team. ,,No! We can't!" hikaru blurted out. urara noticed that I was shaking. ,,Why not!?" Masato asked. ,,What is it?" asked urara ,,Don't you feel it?" asked hikaru ,,Feel what?" urara questioned. ,,This....demonic chakra. The power they are using in this battle is-...We can't help them! If me interfere...we could get killed!" ,,hikaru that -" Masato started,but was cut off. ,,It's not just that! There are three teams heading this way. They probably heard the crash and are going to try and take the winners' scrolls after their battle!...We have to make sure . two of those teams bump into each other so we can take the third one on!" hikaru explained. ,,If that's the case we have to move...now!" Masato shouted. ,,Fine."-said urara calmly. team passed second part without any problems,they got their scroll on first day however since they were tired they decided to take a break that’s why they moved on only on second day. In the preliminaries she fought also member from katsumi clan,it was easy for her to fight him however still she got few injuries,she still passed to the next round. in third part her fight was after sasuke's and gaara's thats why she wasnt able to fight her opponent kurosaki mariko,girl with byakugan,people were saying that hibi vs byakugan would be one of the most interesting fights thats why they were dissapointed in the end. Invasion of Konoha Arc when people found out about invasion,her guard fuyu came to her and took her to safer place becouse tsukino ordered him to. after that urara was seen at the Third Hokage's funeral, mourning his death. pre-shippuden fillers arc coming soon :) Part II coming soon :) trivia *her name "urara" comes from japanese word "uraraka" that means "lovely" and name "katsumi" means "victorious beauty" *her full name means "lovely victorious beauty" *her favorite foods are tsukune and rice *''her least favorite foods are mushrooms and squid'' *''her hobbies are picking flowers and decorating'' others stuff are also coming soon :) Category:DRAFT